Talk:Yuumi/@comment-24971427-20200101113252
Her mana costs are just garbage now. Considering that this champ has no need to auto or move, her Q and E should be the most interactive and impactful part. But now, Q's damage and slow is garbage (unsatisfying), no charges on E (less to do, less heal, less attention to pay to the adc's health, less movement speed duration), movespeed nerf (visually uninteresting), mana costs increased (Even less to do because you can't spam abilities). What they did buff was her freaking W to give more stats, actually promoting the playstyle of just going afk on the champion. Imagine how boring that is to just go in a game and all you get from this champ is just a stat boost. I'd just like to point out how they changed her heal entirely as well. It used to be used reactively in response to getting low on health, with the versatility of just giving chase for an opponent. Mainly defensive cause the heal isn't worth it when you have high amounts of health. Now it's solely used for offensive combat because of the attack speed boost, and since its BASE mana costs is 100, it's clearly not meant to be spammed, and has to be used in coordination of your adc. It's not your call anymore, you just wait for the adc to get into combat, to use it. And if they're just poking for a few autos? Guess those are 2 seconds worth of buffs, a 100 mana, and 12 seconds you're never getting back. This leaves you wide open for a counterattack and is heavily punishing. So much more power has been diverted from you to your adc, you're practically just an extra ability on your adc's kit. You're not Yuumi anymore, you're the most boring part of your adc. A stat boost. Yuumi's ult and passive remains the same, it has no problem. Riot, really really fucked up on the rest of this champion's kit though. I really hope they revert her W and E. I understand that her E is where most of her issues come from, so a bunch of nerfs are necessary. Simply lower the maximum heal of her E. Make it just so one charge is worth at least half a standard heal. If used in rapid succession, the maximum heal is only 125%. The movement speed duration is nerfed to 1.5 seconds, decaying to 5% bonus movespeed for the last 0.5 seconds. Lower the current mana costs but still higher than the old ones, so that putting her passive into play is still required. 60-100 mana. For Q, it's understandable that the damage is an issue, and since its homing, it's almost undodgeable, but the stats it has now is complete garbage compared to Karma. Karma slows more, pokes more, slows longer, and costs less. Her Q ain't homing but you don't need homing when Karma's Q is aoe and more spammable. For Riot, I think it's a good idea to nerf the duration of Yuumi's Q, but the nerfs for the scaling is too high. I'd raise it to 60% AP when empowered, and at least buff the slow to 30%.